


Incubi and Succubae (Are Both Words to F*ck You By)

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel take advantage of a particular location after dealing with a hunt. Case!fic with lots of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubi and Succubae (Are Both Words to F*ck You By)

The music swelled and surrounded Dean Winchester as he slouched uncomfortably in his overly padded seat. He cast a nervous gaze around him, wondering where his brother was, and where Castiel had gotten to. He tried to studiously ignore the gyrating feminine forms up on the stage in the middle of the room, limbs flailing in sinuous time with the music as flesh danced inch by naked inch. One particularly attractive brunette was shimmying and swaying around an exotic dancer's pole, that in another setting would have come in quite useful as a fireman's pole. Dean had to smile at the unsexy thought in such supposedly highly sexual surroundings.

He sighed, thinking back on days when he would have found the show a turn on, eyes riveted upon the stage as barely clothed women writhed and gyrated before him. Now those days seemed but a distant memory to him yet he couldn't say that he missed them. Instead, he placed Castiel up on that stage in his mind's eye, clad in lacy panties, a matching bra and perhaps suspenders and stockings. He felt the beginnings of an erection at the mere thought pressing against his boxers and he became distracted by the sound of Castiel's voice harsh in his ear.

"Hello, Dean. Is this place really a necessary location to meet?" the angel asked, casting a disapproving glance up at the female forms up on the stage.

"Hey, Cas," Dean replied, with a smirk at his lover. "We have a case here, you know that."

Castiel merely grunted, large blue eyes turning wider still as he took in the amount of flesh visible around the pole. Dean couldn't help but bring to mind the time when he'd taken the angel to a brothel in a time before they'd started dating. The angel had had the same look upon his face as he did now, although back then, it had been fear of the unknown. This time it was fear of anything else that wasn't a naked Dean. The hunter mused on how times had changed since they'd started a serious relationship.

Dean reached out and hooked one hand through Castiel's, the pad of his thumb rubbing over the back of his lover's hand, as he enjoyed the feel of Castiel's skin beneath his own. He resisted the urge to lean across and kiss his lover, deciding that a strip club was hardly the place to plant a kiss upon your boyfriend's mouth when you were supposed to be enjoying the show. He gave a surprised snort when Castiel did just that himself, closing the distance between them to press soft, warm lips against Dean's persuasively. The hunter wanted to pull back, to disengage himself from the kiss until they could find somewhere more private to do so; instead, he ignored the advice in his head as usual and started kissing Castiel fiercely back. He still couldn't help but place his lover up on the stage clad in lacy underwear in his mind's eye and he kissed Castiel harder still, sliding in his tongue and caressing the inside of the angel's warm mouth eagerly.

Sam broke into the kiss with a pointed and extremely exaggerated cough, raising his eyebrows when the lovers sprung guiltily apart, expecting perhaps a bouncer ready to throw them out for not watching the show. Not that it would have mattered to either Dean or Castiel, yet it wouldn't have looked good in a supposedly straight club for two men to start kissing in amongst the boobs on display

"You scoped the joint yet, dude?" the younger hunter asked, as he settled across from Dean in the booth that he shared with Castiel.

Dean licked his lips, casting a glance at his brother without removing his arm from Castiel's slender shoulders. Sam noticed how blown Dean's eyes looked, proving how much his brother was aroused by the atmosphere, and the kiss he'd shared with Castiel.

"No," Dean said. "No action yet."

"Except for between you two," Sam said, with a half amused grin.

Dean grinned at that and winked at his brother, before returning his gaze to Castiel's. The angel was staring intently at Dean, large blue eyes misty with need. Dean leant in and nudged his lover's shoulder with his own, before standing, pulling the angel to his feet.

"We're gonna go case the place now," he said, tugging on Castiel's hand as they peeled out of the booth, leaving Sam alone.

The younger Winchester sighed and leant back into the heavily padded seat beneath him, smiling tightly at the exotic dancer who'd gravitated his way, a hopeful look on her face as she started gyrating in his lap. Dean glanced back over his shoulder, catching just in time the uncomfortable look upon his brother's face, not bothering to hide his laughter when Sam shot him a pleading look.

"Is that lady bothering him?" Castiel asked, an amused note held within his deep voice.

"Maybe," Dean replied. "I think he's all out ready to call rape."

Castiel turned away, looking uncomfortable still with his surroundings. Dean took pity on him and squeezed his hand gently. He thought back over the reason why they were even here, suffering through loud music and sexually charged atmospheres and he sighed. The latest suspect in a seemingly endless round of monsters fresh from the pit appeared, at first glance, to be an succubus, preying on the patrons of the club. Both Dean and Sam suspected it was one of the dancers, using the club as the perfect hunting ground for souls to suck from her unsuspecting victims.

"We'll be outta here, soon, sweetheart, you'll see," Dean murmured to the angel beside him, nodding to a passing patron politely. "As soon as we gank ourselves that succubus, we'll be done."

Castiel nodded, but remained silent, eyes studiously ignoring the dancers on the stage. He glanced at Dean, searching for guidance over the proper behavior, and noticed that Dean himself was also ignoring the dancers. The angel leant in and pressed a soft, dry kiss to the hunter's cheek. Dean pulled away slightly, embarrassed by the public show of affection before he cast a grin at his lover gently, in an attempt to take the sting out of pulling away from Castiel too suddenly.

Dean winked at his lover, before pulling him into the nearest bathroom, checking each way to make sure that no one was looking. He grinned when he found the bathroom empty, devoid of life and pressed eager lips to Castiel's mouth. He cupped the back of his lover's head with one hand, pulling him in closer as their mouths worked together eagerly, hungrily, soft moans offering gentle counterpoint to the loud noises of kisses breaking the air.

"Finally we're alone," Dean murmured, when the kiss ended.

"The succubus - " Castiel started, gaze resting heavily upon Dean's softly pouting lips.

" - Can wait," Dean replied, insistently. "Chances are, she won't strike for another half hour if the reports are correct. Just enough time for us to ... you know."

And Dean quirked his eyebrows at his lover, loosening his angel's tie as he crowded into Castiel's personal space. He reached down and cupped Castiel's dick through his pants, finding the angel already hard. The angel knelt before Dean without prompting, licking his lips as he reached up with one slender hand to unzip Dean's jeans. He pulled the belt through the metal buckle, peeling the thick denim away from Dean's sturdy hips just far enough to untuck the hunter's dick from his boxers.

Dean slid his hand through Castiel's soft, dark hair, breath already hard and fast as he watched the angel's mouth close over the tip of his cock. He watched as Castiel's cheeks hollowed out when the angel sucked him back, mouth stretching wide to accommodate Dean's hard thickness. Castiel moved lips and tongue over Dean's throbbing member, breath blasting against his wet skin as his head bobbed eagerly between Dean's legs. The hunter fucked into Castiel's wet, warm mouth gently, enjoying the feel of his lover sucking on his dick. He moaned when he felt Castiel's long fingers caressing and stroking his balls, manipulating the heavy sac until he shot his seed deep inside Castiel's mouth. Dean whined and shouted out Castiel's name, body trembling as he climaxed, Castiel's hand still cupping and massaging his balls as he came.

He barely gave time for Castiel to pull away and wipe his mouth clean before he slammed the angel against the far wall, hand reaching inside Castiel's pants and boxers, fingers wrapping securely around the angel's hard shaft. He rained kisses upon Castiel's swollen mouth as he started wanking off his lover, fingers slipping and sliding through wet pre-cum and slicking it over Castiel's erection. His wrist snapped against taut, throbbing flesh as the angel fucked his dick into the circle of Dean's rubbing fingers, small grunts working in his throat as he kissed Dean back harshly.

He sucked on Dean's tongue when the hunter rammed it into his mouth, breath blasting against damp cheeks as they writhed against the wall. Castiel whined and his back arched, body stuttering as his wings suddenly unfolded to span across the room, an inhuman cry bursting from his lips as he came, coating Dean's fingers with his seed spurting in pulsing waves from his dick. Dean bathed in the glory of Castiel's Grace shining slightly from his mouth, shielding his eyes as best as he could to prevent his eyes from being burned from his skull.

Finally, the light faded and Castiel's wings snapped back into the other realm where he usually kept them, before he leant his forehead against Dean's shoulder. His voice was muffled when he spoke, but the words were unmistakable.

"I love you," the angel murmured.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Dean murmured back, the words feeling alien in his mouth but undiminished all the same, because he truly meant them.

He tucked Castiel back into his boxers, before zipping his pants up for him. He crossed the room and washed his hands free from Castiel's cum, after first sucking some of the semen from his fingers. Castiel watched him, eyes wide and throat working as Dean's mouth suckled over sticky skin absently. The hunter was just drying his hands off on a nearby towel when the first scream reached their ears, breaking through the din of music and loud pleasured shouts from the main room.

Dean exchanged a glance with Castiel, before they hit the corridor outside at a run, feet pounding against the floor as they attained the milling throng in the main room. They followed the source of the screams back to the place they'd last left Sam, and pushed through the milling bodies as people ran from the club.

"Sammy," Dean yelled over the noise, eyes finally finding his brother prostate on the ground, a demon poised over him.

Dean surged forward, Castiel hard on his heels as they pushed through the struggling throng surrounding Sam upon the floor. A succubus, ugly of face and made even uglier in skimpy underwear and stilettos crouched across Sam's chest, spike toothed mouth stretched wide over the young hunter's slack mouth. Dean could only presume that the ugly bitch perched on his brother's prone form had been the very same dancer who'd approached Sam for his own private lap dance.

"You grab that ugly bitch and I'll the do the rest. You got that sweetheart?" Dean shouted over the fading sounds of screams and bodies hitting the wall and far off exits.

"Yes," Castiel replied, tersely, body tightening as he became ready to spring into action.

Dean nodded, amazed at how ready Castiel was to obey him, and wondered if he could take that obedience into their bedroom. He had no more time to think of sex and Castiel, for the angel sprang into action, wings lending him extra weight and speed as he flung himself at the demon still crouched over Sam. Sam was still insensate on the floor as the demon gyrated upon his prone form, mouth open wide in an attempt to suck his life force from his body.

The demon screamed in anguish as the angel's hands locked around her neck, pulling her head back to point towards the ceiling. She screamed again, rage infusing her cries, her face, her whole posture as she struggled to free herself from the angel's grasp. Castiel growled and shouted something in Enochian, wings flapping around her as he shook her body, masking her partially every few seconds with flying feathers and strong muscles working beneath his wings. Dean stood off to one side, trying not to become too distracted by his lover's impressive form, before he started chanting in Latin, reading from the Bible he'd pulled from Sam's bag nearby. He raised one hand for emphasis, dashing Holy Water into her face repeatedly as his chants grew louder still.

The noise was incredible, demonic screams intermingling with Enochian growls, intermingling still further with Latin chants. Sam stirred, burdened by the weight of an angry demon and an equally angry angel battling over his body. Finally, the fight was over; Castiel's strength and his warrior like struggles coupled with Dean's exorcism became too much for the succubus and she left, expelled back to the Pit where she came from. Her body disintegrated in Castiel's hands, showering Sam and Castiel with burnt demonic flesh.

"Dude, get off me," Sam said, in disgust as he pushed feebly at Castiel's body.

"Hey, show some respect. He just helped to save your ass," Dean barked at him.

"Sorry, Cas and thanks, but the truth is you stink of demon. And you're heavy," Sam groused as Castiel pulled to his feet, with feline grace.

His wings folded back into invisibility again, as he stared impassively down at Sam still laying upon the floor.

"You do not smell so hot yourself, Sam, yet I did not remark upon it," the angel said, calmly.

Dean started to laugh by his side, reaching out to wrap one arm around his lover's waist. He had to agree with Sam that the angel stank to high Heaven, quite literally, yet he found he didn't mind it. He knew that Castiel would clean up and he winked at the angel when Castiel cast a liquid eyed glance at him.

"You did good, sweetheart. Thanks," he said in Castiel's ear.

He turned away slightly, but did not relinquish his hold upon his lover's waist, smiling slightly as Castiel's hand clamped securely upon his ass.

"Let's go, shall we? Our job here is done," Dean announced. "Besides, I think we all need a shower, and I don't wanna be here when the owner sees the damage on his carpet."

Castiel remained silent, the only response to having heard his lover was his usual long, slow nod of assent. Sam grunted, before he struggled to his feet, demonic dust floating away from his clothes and his skin in great swathes. Dean smirked at that, checking over his shoulder as they finally left the club, attaining the safety of the Impala.

"Incubi and succubae are both words to fuck you by," Dean muttered, as he powered the Impala into life.

"Oh sweet, dude; in anyone else, I would have said that was poetic. Crude, but poetic," Sam said, with a gentle snort. "Now can we go? I am in desperate need of a shower."

"As am I," Castiel replied, speaking for the first time since leaving the club, gaze meeting Dean's in the rear view mirror.

"Hear that, Dean? Cas wants a shower. No doubt he'll want you to help him wash," the younger Winchester said with a sour look at his brother.

"Maybe so, but I ain't helping you," Dean said, sharply as he held a warning finger in Sam's face.

Sam only grunted again, turning away to hide his smile from his brother.

~~~

Dean felt the warm water splash down over his head as he applied soap to Castiel's soft on soft skin. The angel's eyes were closed, plump lips parted as he enjoyed the feel of Dean's hands caressing him gently. The hunter leant in and pressed his lips lightly against Castiel's nape, dick pressing insistently between the angel's ass cheeks. The hunter rumbled out a laugh when Castiel leant back into him, pushing onto Dean's erection eagerly, already slick tight channel rubbing alongside Dean's dick. The hunter gripped Castiel's hips as he penetrated him fully, groaning at the feel of Castiel tight around him, and at the heat from Castiel's body.

Castiel braced himself against the wall in front of him as Dean started gently thrusting into him at first then more forcefully as the angel became more responsive. Their bodies writhed and they groaned, bathed in warm water as they fucked in a motel room shower stall. Castiel achieved climax first, hand pumping at his dick confidently.

Dean felt the ripples of the angel's climax shudder through his body and he spurted deep inside the angel, pulled under into his own release. Castiel moaned raggedly at the hot wet spurt of Dean's seed inside him, coating him deep inside and marking him as Dean's.

They soon went back to washing, this time with Castiel caressing Dean's body gently and that's when the hunter put a request to his angel lover, a lustful grin twisting his mouth as he waited for Castiel's answer ...

~~~

Dean was glad that the club was actually closed when he broke in the following day, expertly picking the lock with his lock picking kit, Castiel hovering behind him. They slid into the recesses of the club, treading carefully as Castiel disarmed the security systems in place with a blink and a flick of one hand towards all corners of the building. Dean made a mental note to always have the angel following him in case of security systems in other buildings. He smirked when he thought that he wouldn't turn down the opportunity for Castiel to always be there anyway. He missed Castiel whenever the angel wasn't or couldn't be around.

"So, what music do you fancy?" Dean asked, as he found the music system and starting to rifle through the extensive CD collection stored beside it.

"Music? I don't know. I shall leave the choice up to you. I have no preference, Dean," Castiel replied, deep voice distracted as he cast a look about the room, shifting upon uncomfortable feet.

Dean rolled his eyes but didn't say a thing; instead he picked out the likeliest choice and slipped the disc into the stereo, setting the volume to a low level so as not to attract undue attention from outside. He grinned as he closed the distance between them and started to slip the angel's trenchcoat from around slender shoulders.

Castiel watched him with tenderness in his liquid blue eyes, trust underlying the softer emotion as he leant into Dean's touch slightly. Even though the angel remained largely expressionless, Dean could read his eyes easily to know when Castiel was pleased or aroused, or even interested. Right now, Castiel was expressing all three emotions.

The hunter slid the coat to the floor, before sliding his dark suit jacket from his slender frame, keeping his movements in time with the music. He leant in and stole a kiss from his lover's pliant mouth, smiling against the feel of how responsive Castiel was to his kisses.

Castiel slid his arms around Dean's waist, resting long fingers upon the hunter's ass. The music swelled around them as Dean finally pulled away, breath harsh and fast in his throat, eyes lust blown as he stared down at Castiel's kiss reddened and swollen lips.

The hunter reached up and snagged the angel's tie from around his neck before working on the buttons on his shirt, popping them free from their button holes. Castiel tilted his head to the ceiling, eyes closing, lips parting as his shirt was thrown aside, revealing the lean lines of his torso to the pulsing flickering lights around him. He shuddered as Dean leant in and gently bit Castiel's shoulder, teeth grazing the skin in fiery lines as the hunter followed each gentle nip with a long, slow caress of his tongue. Dean kneaded the angel's ass with eager fingers, before reaching round to pull the angel's zipper down on his pants. He unbuckled his belt and slid the leather free from the buckle, before yanking down his pants to pool at Castiel's ankles.

Castiel stepped free from his shoes and pants, smiling slightly at the lusty look Dean gave him, eyes resting upon the lacy panties fitting snug around his hips, stretching taut over the angel's erection. The suspender belt and stockings felt strange against his skin but well worth the slight discomfort from the way that Dean looked at him, the way his throat worked rapidly, jaws clenching as he palmed at his dick beneath the thick material of his jeans.

"Get up onstage. I want you to dance for me," Dean growled, breath catching in his throat.

Castiel did as he was asked, without question or comment, before he reached out to grip the pole glistening in the light. Dean sat down by the stage, staring up at his lover as Castiel prepared to give Dean his own private dance. Although Castiel wasn't the best dancer - Jimmy had never taken a dance lesson in his life and had no aptitude for the pursuit - Dean had to admit that he looked good up onstage despite some awkwardness. His slender hips rocked and shimmied, slight frame twirling and beautiful in writhing ecstasy. The angel copied every last movement he could remember the girls giving the night before, before he left the pole to dance in Dean's lap.

This he could do with no trouble, having writhed in the hunter's lap in throes of passion many a night before. He'd never done it with the added barrier of lacy panties before however, but the actions still remained the same. He rested slender hands upon Dean's shoulders to support his own weight as he ground down upon Dean's erection purposefully, making the hunter whimper loud enough to be heard over the pulsing music.

Castiel made a startled sound when he found himself flipped expertly over the side of the stage, chest pressing firmly down into the hard floor beneath him, ass exposed to the air when Dean ripped the panties roughly away with one questing hand. The angel's lips stretched wide wordlessly at the first slick feel of Dean's finger breaching him, stretching him wide and loose as he rocked back onto Dean's hand. His dick was hard and throbbing between his legs, insistently aching for release as he waited for Dean to penetrate him.

The hunter stroked at Castiel's ass, fingers caressing and probing the angel's slick, already prepared hole. Dean smiled at the memory of watching Castiel prepare himself; cheeks flushed, eyes closed and lips parted as the angel's body swayed with every movement his hands made upon his own body. Dean dragged himself back into the present, focussing on Castiel spread before him, tempting, alluring, ready. Castiel whined, body shuddering with tension as Dean's thick length was pushed roughly inside him. Dean's dick slid home easily, causing the hunter to groan loudly in desire before he started fucking eagerly into the angel before him.

"Fuck, Cas, you're so hot," Dean growled as the music finally clicked off into silence. "So tight and hot."

Castiel made incoherent sounds of pleasure as he rocked back into his lover, eyes blind to everything but pleasure, fingers grappling against the edge of the stage as they writhed and fucked together, bodies rutting together frantically. Dean shuddered and adjusted the angle, thrusting into Castiel and striking against his lover's prostate continuously. Castiel wailed out Dean's name harshly, deep voice grating with his lust blown desire before he spurted his cum onto the stage without ever being touched.

Dean continued rocking against the angel's body, feeling the ripples tightening his lover's channel in waves around his thrusting dick. He pounded into Castiel a few more times, before his orgasm claimed him, pooling in his abdomen and tightening his balls before he spurted deep inside Castiel with a choked off groan of Castiel's name.

He fell back, dragging Castiel with him, dick still sheathed inside Castiel's ass as they fell upon the nearest seat. The angel pressed back into his lover, hands gripping the sides of the chair as he continued rocking onto his lover's soft member purposefully. Dean rested one cheek against the angel's back, enjoying the gentle motions against him until Castiel finally stilled and settled back against him.

Finally, the angel eased away, before slowly dressing, minus his ruined panties. He thrust the scrap of material into one coat pocket, before helping Dean to stand and tucking him back into his boxers and jeans. He pecked a kiss upon Dean's lips, before they slowly trailed from the club, making sure to tidy up after themselves, removing all trace of ever being there at all.

~fini~


End file.
